


Living in Sin, sort of

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cluelessness, Coda, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes Danny a while to catch up. Coda to 2x09 Ike Maka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in Sin, sort of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/gifts).



So Danny is not good at everything, no matter what his mother says. For instance he kind of sucks at dating. He and Steve have been dating for months, but Danny doesn't even know it. He just thinks Steve is weirdly generous and likes to buy him gifts. He hasn't cottoned on that when Steve makes Danny pay for their drinks? It's totally a date. It's give and take. So what if they haven't kissed yet?

They live together in Steve's house, but they are not living in sin, thank you very much. Well, maybe a little coveting is happening. Sue him. He's got eyes.

And maybe Steve convinces him not to move into every possible new house he finds, but he's just a good friend. (Oh, Danny. Really?)

The headphones. Danny really should recognize an engagement gift when he accepts one and puts them on, but he doesn't. Some day very soon he'll be taking a bite of something and realize that he agreed to marry Steve and then the food will fall in his lap and ruin his pants. He'll have to call his mother to ask for her advice about stain removal and will end up blurting out that he's engaged to a nice Navy man. "Yes, ma. That's right. The one who's been trying to kill me for the last year. The psycho. Yes, he was in jail. Yep. He broke out. Ma-- Ma-- BECAUSE I LOVE HIM, ALL RIGHT?!"

And with that the scales will drop from his eyes and Danny will have finally caught up with his heart, and with Steve's. And there might be some living in sin. Actually, there will definitely be some living in sin.


End file.
